Vengeance Knows No Bounds
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake murders a rapist. Based on a roleplaying session. Extremely adult content: discretion advised.


**Warning contains: Violence, murder, dog mauling, suggestions of: child abuse, statutory rape, male/male rape and other adult situations.**

Snake drove slowly with his lights off. He'd been tailing the car for almost twenty minutes. Still he remembered the groggy man coming from the hotel. He had sat in his car for a long time and Snake waited. Many thought he wasn't a patient man but when it came to this sort of vengeance Snake could wait until the end of time for the right moment. There was always more to his nickname than a tattoo and a few lucky escapes.

His blood was racing when the other car pulled up out side the old house. That time was quickly approaching. His mind turned to the girls back home. The little girls he'd violated. Snake couldn't think and briefly clenched the wheel of the now parked Hummer with an iron grip. He didn't like men in general and certainly had no sexual feelings for them. With this man, the anger burned so hot to return the hell he'd dished out the thought passed his mind once. He deserved to be torn apart just like them.

Snake reasoned though that would make him nothing more than a rapist just like the bastard he was about to end. There was no way he would stoop to that level and there were certainly more humiliating deaths that Plissken could envision. He hadn't even brought his guns along. This man didn't deserve the clean death of a pistol.

Plissken slid soundlessly out of the driver's side into the shadows of the big tree. The muffled sound of claws on pavement followed beside him and he pushed the door closed. Snake watched him fumble at the front door from his position. He imagined Bobby would be thinking he would go in and take his aggression out on the girls. Only that wasn't what he would find, not this time. The man disappeared inside and Snake started to move. His mind was focused and humming like a predator on the trail of blood.

A light flicked on in the common room. Snake could hear Bobby calling for the girls as Plissken stepped onto the front porch. There was no way the man inside could know his voice was masking the sounds of his coming doom. A second was all it took for Plissken to pop the simple lock on the door handle.

Pushing the door aside Snake stepped into the hall. For some reason the stench of the unkempt house aggravated him more than it had on his previous visits. Quietly Snake stepped to the very edge of the common room. Sarge was right on his heels slinking along in the shadow cast by the light of the other room. Snake hadn't brought the others because while they were trained to work, Sarge was the only one he'd ever trained to kill.

Plissken watched him peering into the rooms. He had enough time to casually light a cigarette while the other man was oblivious in his rage. Snake let out a long trail of smoke. It drifted across the room and that's when the man turned.

Bobby said something but Plissken either couldn't hear it over his whistled command or choose to ignore it. Sarge was up and snarled launching himself at the piece of shit that stood before them. As trained he caught his arm and twisted viciously. The scream came but it was just as quickly muffled when Plissken's fist impacted with Bobby's jaw.

He stumbles and went down. Bobby's arm was tore open, blood spilling into the dingy carpet. Plissken sat on him as he tried to fight off Sarge. His hands were turning into bloody pieces of meat. Snake felt nothing only cold and the orange, hot fire of anger in his bad eye.

"Stop moving and he won't bite." Plissken said it flat as a bad radio recording.

Bobby cursed and the dog sunk its canines into Bobby's shoulder. Plissken reached into his belt pulling out a long section of wire. He ran it through his gloved fingers. One whistle and the dog was back at his hands. Snake went for Bobby's head wrapping the wire around and twisting the ends together in the front. Each twist pulled it tighter. Snake knew what he was doing. The Russians had done the same thing to him in Siberia. It was a gag of sorts only you could still scream. The bitch was when you did the wire cut in. Snake had seen men where the wire had cut all the way through the flesh and come to rest behind the teeth. Plissken grinned hoping he would see that sight again, just one last time.

Snake used pliers to twist it until Bobby cried out. He soon learned what the simple device was for as blood bubbled up at the corners of his mouth. Snake grinned at the horror starting to take over the anger in the older man's expression. Plissken called the dog off and got up. Bobby moved to get up fighting with his mutilated hands. Snake ended his attempt with one word.

"TEAR!"

The dog reacted instantly grabbing a hold of any fabric like it was a tug toy. It was a scare tactic. The dog would leave the flesh and simply tear the clothes off the victim. Snake watched the man try to get up, fumble, scream and then fall from the pain in his mouth. Plissken let the scene play out all the while finishing his cigarette calmly. Bobby did eventually try to kick Sarge. Snake answered by driving the toe spikes of his boot into the Achilles tendon. Bobby dropped again.

It took almost ten minutes for Sarge to strip the man of his clothes. Shreds of shoe, cloth and boxers lay strewn through the room in splatters of blood. Snake felt nothing, no remorse or compassion just the same disinterested hatred Plissken showed the rest of the world. Sarge came to Plissken's side and laid down when his task was complete.

Plissken rewarded him by tossing the dog his favorite pull toy to chew while Snake took his turn. Bobby was on the ground gasping. Plissken marched over to him and kicked him full force in the ribs. He slammed into the wall and Plissken kicked him again. He couldn't stop until he saw the first traces of blood on Bobby's lips. Snake didn't want to kill him yet. There was still too much to do. Plissken knew he'd never be able to return as much pain to this man as he deserved but he wasn't above trying.

Snake latched on to his mangled hand with an iron grip, another scream, more blood and Plissken yanked him into the center of the room. Snake grinned as he sunk down on his knees beside his quarry.

"Like little girls don't you?" The man didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the knife Plissken was sliding from his boot.

"Yeah, so do I."

The sound of metal scraping against metal brought a pleading look from Bobby. Snake knew the man was too exhausted to fight. Snake turned the knife in his fingers and slammed it down so close to the man's most treasured parts that he lurched to escape. Snake just shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you to stop moving?" The venomous hate was welling up in Plissken's voice.

Bobby kept squirming and Plissken pulled out a throwing spike and plunged it into his thigh. It thudded as it penetrated the carpet below. Bobby cried out and the wire bit deeper into his mouth.

"Stop moving." Snake demanded it this time. Bobby tried to take a swipe at him with a half folded fist. Plissken snatched it out of the air and wrenched it around until it cracked.

"Stay still." Snake glared and pulled the knife from near Bobby's crotch. The man obeyed this time. The blood loss and pain was getting to him.

Snake would have none of that. He pulled a small patch from his belt and opened it, rubbing it tight to the area over the jugular vein. The chemicals would hit him soon enough and force him awake. Plissken found it satisfying to turn the Police Force's tactics into torture. They used them that way as a norm. Only difference was now, Plissken was using them how they should be used, to keep justice and protect the people.

The Snake laid the knife down beside Bobby as if daring him to make a grab for it while Plissken fired a small butane torch. This was the finale and Plissken relished in what he was about to do. He retrieved the knife and heated it over the torch while Bobby mumbled and vainly attempted to remove the spike pinning him to the floor.

The edge of the blade was just starting to redden when Plissken plunged it in using every ounce of his talent for fast draw to catch Bobby off guard. Bobby screamed when the red hot metal plunged into his scrotum pinioning it to the floor. The smell of singed carpet and hair filled the air.

"ONE" Snake called out and started heating another blade. He had one for each of the girls. Bobby had started to cry. Plissken cackled.

"Torture hurts doesn't it?"

Snake ignored the pleaing answer. The second knife tinged with red and Plissken slammed it down next to the first. He waited for Bobby's cries to stop. He had time now as the drugs would stop shock from setting in.

"This one." Snake pulled the third and started heating it. "This one is for last night."

Snake smiled down at him with a grin that might send the devil running for fear of insanity.

"Do you remember last night? The little girl you tore open in her bed." Snake let the knife heat past red and start to go yellow-white with heat.

"I would've only shot you for what you had done but not now." Snake's voice flattened to a hushed, snarl.

"You couldn't stop could you?" Snake smiled as the terror pushed Bobby's eyes wide. He knew that fear of not knowing what was about to happen. Plissken fed on that fear.

"Neither can I." Snake touched the tip just above the base of his cock listening to the sizzling of hair and flesh. Bring the knife up he pushed it in but not far. The screams had gone hoarse. Plissken smirked and began pulling the knife down the length of his cock, splitting it into two perfect pieces.

"THREE!" Snake ripped the knife out and plunged it into his stomach just below the navel. When his eye turned away from the knife Bobby was unconscious. Still faint breaths were coming.

Plissken stood without another look at the man dying on the floor. He didn't care and wrote him out of his memory for good. Snake was ready to go home. He was careful to turn out the lights and lock up. It would take longer for them to find Bobby and since the girls never went out side and Bobby himself rarely seemed to Plissken was sure he would be stinking before anyone noticed.

Snake liked that idea. It was a compromise, a way to desecrate him without stooping to his level. When it came down to it any prisoner would tell you, even murders hate those who hurt children.


End file.
